


All Through The Night

by Book_of_Kells



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alys Karstark wanders into the Devils Night Party at the Durin's Folk MC..  An offshoot of my story "Im Bound To You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyBasinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/gifts).



> Thanks so much to lizzy who gave me the idea! 
> 
> The birds from the Hobbit, Raven & Thrush, are people in this story. Alys & Sigorn are characters from ASOIAF. I wanted to wait until after I posted the first part of the Devil's night section before putting this out..

Alys had parked her tiny Fiat on the side of the road, somewhat nervous in doing so. She loved her car, worked hard bartending to afford the payments. It would be her own fault if something bad happened to the little piece of plasic after she had snuck off to Erebor for their infamous Devil’s Night party! Drawn by the golden light in the distance, Alys walked down the pavement to the revelry at the Durin’s Folk clubhouse.

She could understand why there were so many bonfires now. Night had settled, the absent sun allowing the temperatures to fall as they liked. Only within a radius of the burning barrels did you get a measure of warmth unless you choose one of the many companions that skirted the edges of the light. The heat you found from them might burn hotter but was fleeting.

Alys had thought to feel conspicuous in a catholic school girl uniform though she had let her long black hair stay loose instead of the pigtails, but looking around at some of the ladies she felt almost like a prude. At least she was wearing underwear beneath the short plaid skirt instead of a lacey thong or nothing at all. Granted the white buttoned down was tied under her breasts to show her flat stomach, but the dark blue sweater covered most of it.

Alys had a figure, proportionate in the right places that she maintained with a healthy diet. So many of the women in her mother’s family had slunk into fat by their middle years that Alys’ was deathly afraid of it happening to her. She had some height to help her out but not enough to make up for secret love of cookies. Her three brothers had the large Karstark build like their father, throwbacks to the Viking side of their genetics. The twinkle dicks could eat their way through a Dunkin’ Donuts but as long as they moved, fat didn’t stick to them! There is no justice in the world.

A woman passed her, dressed in a black fishnet body suit with a white frilly pasties and a white apron looking like a whorehouse maid instead of a French one. She had boldly walked up to another female dressed in a black and white striped bathing suit with white knee highs and black platform shoes for a long tongue involved kiss. Most of the immediate vicinity had erupted in cat calls at the display but Alys kept moving. Was the girl in the bathing suit supposed to be a referee? Alys thought as she watched the two women.

Coming here alone was a mistake she decided after about twenty minutes, between the crowds and open physicality. Alys found she wasn’t embarrassed, not as much as she should be but curious. It had been a year since she had sex and even then it had been bad guilt sex. Not fun for either person involved. They had not been looking for love, just a quick fuck in the half bath during a post Black Friday party at Winterfell. Jon Snow was a sweetie but had his own lusts that made him red with shame, particularly when a certain cousin walked by.

With her father dead and her uncle, Arnolf in charge of the family finances, Alys had started to feel like a prisoner in her family hence college in another state. Her brother, Harrion, was still in jail for a while yet but had an inside track on the family gossip. He had emailed there was talk about Arnolf forcing her to leave school to come back to Karhold at the end of the year.   Alys knew without a doubt if she went back, she would never be allowed to leave again, married off to some bootlicker that Arnolf liked to increase the land holdings. The idea made her throw up a little in her mouth.

Sigrid and her scary friend, Tauriel, were here somewhere but with so many crowds and groups clumped together, finding them would be next to impossible. They had not invited her to come with them this afternoon, they had their own agenda tonight with their men. But Alys knew that she could count on Sigrid for help if she needed it. Already she could feel the stares of the passing men and women, assessing. Alone, she was considerably vulnerable.

Blanking her expression, Alys grabbed a beer out of a tub so that she at least had something in her hand. The less confusion and timidity she displayed the more accepting they would be. Fear drew predators, confidence might keep them at bay or at least until they were too drunk to notice. She wanted to be here, if for no other reason than to know what it was like. This could very well be her last hurrah, might as well make the most of it.

Alys walked towards the food tents, eager for some of the barbeque when a tall cowboy stepped in front of her, blocking her path. His crocked grin possessed a lascivious bent but he wasn’t someone she found attractive.

“Hiya school girl, you skipping class?” The cowboy ran an errant finger down her sleeve in a slimy come hinter gesture. When he reached for an ebony curl, Alys shimmied to throw her long hair over a shoulder and away from him.

Fighting off the eye roll at the clichés, Alys whispered with a flirty grin to play the part. “Yes, does that mean you are going to spank me?”

As if she would let this used tampon near her ass! Alys was disgusted with what she would need to do to get rid of him, but since she decked out like jail bait, it tended just attract the pervs. Looking over his shoulder, she spotted a woman looking their way dressed in a Hooter’s girl outfit. Time to have some fun with him.

“I think spanking is on my list.” He continued his visual exploration across her chest was his grin turned sly.

“Why don’t you ask that Hooters girl behind you if she would like to spank me too? I have been _very_ bad after all.” Alys tugged the fake horn rimmed glasses down her nose and gave her dark hair a shake. What a moron.

The guy’s head whipped about to see the Latina, in a classic girl pose. Tits out and up, one leg cocked on the ball of her foot with her weight on the opposite leg. One hand on her hip, a fingertip in her mouth as she looked at him. Hooters girl watched them from under her mascara clogged eyelashes in that screamed sex. The cowboy turned his body slower, drawn to her by the tent in front of his jeans.

Alys shook her head in disgust, glad that she hadn’t been suckered so easily. If the jerk thought that she was communal pussy, he was in for a shock. Alys picked the men in her life, not the other way around. Besides, the Hooters girl had a slightly mussed look, probably had been entertaining a few others already tonight. The cowboy might like have a well broken ride.

Handing the guy a ten, Alys grabbed a plate of food before walking a short distance away to eat her food. She had been in too much of a hurry to eat before she left, now Alys knew that was probably a mistake. The sliced barbeque was delicious on a roll, well cooked but tender, with a sweet sauce that made her want to head back for seconds.

Tossing the plate into a garbage barrel, Alys ran right into a man in a kilt. He was tall, taller than her with blue streaks across his face. Very Braveheart. His long dark hair was pulled severely back in ponytail at the back of his head, leaving his piercing gray eyes no detraction. A world of knowledge lay in those eyes, as if he had seen more of the world than he should but gave as good as he got.

The end piece of plaid was tossed over his thick shoulder to hang down his back, but not drag the ground. His muscled chest was covered with a black tank with the occasional streak of blue along the shoulders and upper arms. He had a pale cast to his skin as if he wasn’t exposed to the summer sun. But it was still a body that held rope upon rope of lean muscle and the strength that made her weak in some hidden areas of her body.

Watching him watch her, made her feel warm and tingly in equal turns. He gave her a look so hot, she felt forever branded by it. This was a man, not just a boy playing at adulthood. Someone who understood reality but still raged at the dying of the light. He would never go gently, no not he. The untamed god stood before her flexing his muscles, his nose flared as to take in her scent. Alys had a wild thought of running away to see if he chase her, take her down like prey in the brush. The idea had that same warmth spiraling down to her belly.

“My name is Sigorn Thenn.” His words were rough, scraping across her in delicious waves.

“Alys Karstark.” She heard her name but it sounded far away, spoken by another. “Are you in the club?”

“Free Folk MC from Quebec. I find you very beautiful, Alys.” It was simple this interaction, not forced. He didn’t grab or paw at her but his stare caressed more than a hand ever could, except maybe his.

“I think you are very handsome.” Why was she being so honest? She thought for a moment, that isn’t how the game is played! She had to be flirty, coy to draw him to her.

A smile split his face, charming her completely. It relaxed the stark planes of his face, bringing a gleam to his eyes. He was handsome the same way a Hawk is majestic, brutal, severe and yet very deadly. Alys found herself smiling in return. Oh yes, this one could be naughty! Maybe, naughty was what she needed.

The air had a chill but in this space with him, it was quite warm. A fire barrel nearby provide some heat but nothing compared to what was getting thrown from off by this man. Alys wanted so badly to know if he was as warm as he looked.

“I have a tent. It is on the hill.” Sigorn had an accent but not one that she could place. Its rich tide flowed over her, washing away her fear.

“I shall follow.” Alys meant every word, she would trail behind him where ever he led.

His hand was hard from work but she didn’t mind, not at all. Alys tossed the beer she had been carrying in the trash before grabbing two bottles of water from another. There was no guarantee he would have something to drink after, nothing was worse than being parched after a healthy bout of sex. She wasn’t being naïve, if he told her about his tent, it probably wasn’t for a recipe exchange. The anticipation of being with him increased the further they made their way to the campground behind the clubhouse.

The fact that he leading her to his tent, not trying to utilize a convenient chair or wall was a point in his favor. They passed a few with no such scruples, fucking for all to see. Alys gasped his hand a little tighter, drawing his attention. Sigorn put an arm around her, holding her close as they took the wide stairs up the hill.

They passed by a man in camo fucking a cheerleader from behind as she lay on a rickety table. The man’s hard thrusts into the woman rocked the table to the point where it moved an inch at the time.

“Would you like to stay and watch?” Sigorn asked quietly just by her ear. His hands slide down her arm in a comforting gesture.

“No.” Alys didn’t want to watch others fuck, she wanted Sigorn to do that to her.

She walked ahead, tugging him with her though she had no idea of their exact destination. As she climbed the stairs, her thighs felt slick already like her pussy had turned on a faucet. Even her folds felt puffy and swollen as her desire took hold. It normally wasn’t so fast, it took some effort to jumpstart her libido. But this guy, he just looked at her and melted.

Sigorn caught up with her, laughing as he guided her in a left course towards a side near the trees. The MC had taken really thought this through when they developed the camping area, the sites in a rectangular grid with their own numbers. There wasn’t much grass visible, mostly gravel and shale rock as they wove around tents towards his. The clearing where the tents were set up was level with light posts set up at the edges of the woods.

Two Fatboys and a Can am Spyder with a mini trailer were parked side by side next to a white canvas yurt that she guessed was his. There were fire barrels evenly placed for heat not far away. The temperatures had been dipping low for the last few days, so every bit of extra heat was welcome. They passed a few other tents that Alys swore she could hear flesh against flesh as the occupants had their own private party.

Sigorn unzipped the entrance to lead her inside its confines out of the chill air. It was roomy inside with three pallets on the floor to coincide with the bikes. He led her over to one with a down comforter and a sleeping bag on top of canvas air mattress. So he doesn’t like the idea of sleeping on the cold ground, she thought as she followed. There were backpacks and duffels to one side of each pallet, for supplies or clothes. It was very Spartan, their conditions, but they seemed to make the most of it.

Alys was wearing block platform heels, easy on the feet but requiring hands to remove. She noticed for the first time that he was wearing moccasins on his feet, rather like bedroom shoes. Much easier than what she was wearing, but then she had not planned on much in her spur of the moment decision to come. She knew next to nothing about him, she realized as she looked around the tent, swallowing her sudden nerves. He could be a murderer, beat her or like really kinky stuff that scared her. Cutting, blood. Sigorn ran a finger down her cheek, his eyes concerned.

“Change your mind?” He asked the question, but his eyes were tender with a crinkle between them.

Alys gave him a half smile due to his consideration, but she shook her head. She really didn’t want to leave. If he was kind enough to ask, he wouldn’t be all bad. Sigorn ran an absent hand down the front of her shirt, the indolent touch making her nipples stand at attention. Her breath caught at the sensation that rose in the wake of something so bland. Her body twitched towards him, her hips shifting as he unbuttoned her sweater. He watched her, watched to see if she changed her mind but that was a foolish notion. She was exactly where she wanted to be, hopefully soon doing exactly what that cheerleader was doing.

The fantasies of how he would take her ran through her mind as he removed her sweater, letting it fall to the side. Then he kissed her. It wasn’t sweet or gentle as he captured her lips. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, fucking the moist cavern at slow speed. Alys didn’t want slow, didn’t need that tonight, not with him. Her motor was running already, all he needed to do was drive. Biting down on his bottom lip, she tugged it lightly in an attempt to get his attention.

It did. Sigorn scooped her up to lay her flat on his comforter, cocooning her in thick material. He leaned back, running his hands over her white knee highs to unbuckle her shoes. He was still watching but now he smiled a sexy grin as he tossed the shoe over a shoulder. Next came her skirt and undies but she was far so past feeling shame at a one night stand.

When he dipped a finger down her slick folds, Alys felt the chains of restraint break, desire hammering her senses. She tore at his tank, the flush of desire rode her hard as she ground against his leg that wedged between hers. Her nails scraped over his pecs, twisting the barbells at his nipples and he hissed approval. Sigorn had tattoos on his upper chest, tribal markings that reached towards his neck in blue and black scrolls. Oh what a sexy sight !

“Give me… Give me, everything!” Alys demanded.

“Will you share your fire with me when the nights are cold and full of terrors?” He licked up the column of her neck, using his teeth on her chin until she gasped.

“Until your blood is boiling!” She yanked him down for another kiss, taking control.

Alys grabbed him by the nape of his neck, closing the distance, forcing his lips to meet hers. She was so far gone over the edge, she couldn’t fathom the word stop. He met her kiss, giving her the wild side Alys craved. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, hard and unapologetic. It was a demand to yield to him as he dominated her mouth.

The big man tore open her white shirt, one hand grasping the black lace bra cupping her aching breasts, flipping it out of the way. Yes, yes, please, Alys thought, her hips swiveling in need. He bent to lave each one of her nipples with his tongue to draw one into his mouth. Alys dug unto his shoulders with her nails when he started using teeth. The sensation zipped a stinging path down to her body, straight to her nethers. Her panties were so wet, they clung to her flesh.

She fumbled with his kilt and he helped her, shoving his briefs down. Sigorn broke the kiss with a growl, grabbing a condom from the sporran to slide it on his hard cock. Alys watched with bated breath as he came back to her. Grasping her knees, he spread her legs wide and up to her chest, leaving her vagina completely exposed.  

His breathing was harsh as his thickness delved inside her, packed her canal in one thrust. It was good he could breathe because she forgot too. Sigorn was well endowed, more than she was used to. But she liked it, the stretch and burn of the pain. He filled her, touching some places that gave her an unexpected rush. It made her shudder with escalating heat, every nerve ending was so tight now, she thought she would burst from the sensation.

Alys drapped her legs over his arms as he leaned over her body, sobbing from the overload. Every one of Sigorn’s strokes generated friction that robbed her of thought. His coarse fingers twirled over the sensitive bud of her clit, driving her even higher. Pleasure, unexpected but oh so good, sucked deep into her womb. She was in freefall, spiraling down into the rabbit hole of desire. Blood roared in her ears until all that was left was her fast heartbeat, reminding her she still lived. When Sigorn’s relentless thrusts shoved her over the edge, her climax broke her open, ripping scream after scream from her body as it seized. Sigorn followed her over clenching her close as he came.

The exhaustion set in before her breathing got back to normal. But Sigorn was there, holding her close. His lean body still moved, rubbing hers as he spoke softly in another language. Alys kissed his jaw, pulling him closer as he did the same. His heartbeat thundered under her lips as she dragged them down his neck, the stubble almost tickled.

Sigorn’s body lifted suddenly, she gasped as his member slipped out of her so that he might discard the condom and clean himself. His weight was negligible as he resettled, Alys paid no attention only wanting him close again. The night wasn’t over, there was more fire to be shared.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion...

The aftershocks still pulsed through her body, he could feel her quakes. Sigorn nibbled on her lips as she came down from her high. She was so warm and plaint in his arms like a sated kitten, her breathing rapid but arousing at the same time. Alys was tall with soft hips and smooth skin, not tiny or hard boned like so many wandering around the party. A very nice choice for a bedmate this weekend.

Thrush walked in the yurt, staggering a little. “Well…Seems someone picked up company, after all?”

Alys tensed in his arms, going completely stiff. Whatever residual pleasure she was feeling had been completely cut off now that they had an audience. Sigorn kissed her eyelids, letting his hands wander down her back in a calming gesture. He made shushing noises as he pulled a blanket over them for her modesty.

“Alys, this is my Vice President, Thrush. Where is Raven?” Sigorn asked as his lips trailed down her neck as he asked about their other friend. Alys with eyes still closed arched her neck to allow him access.

“Around, saw him chasing a playboy bunny earlier. Not sure if he caught her.” Sigorn didn’t have to look at his friend to know if he was affected by what he saw. Thrush’s husky voice was proof enough.

“Magnar, if I may please…???” Thrush knew to ask, Sigorn was head of their club after all, due respect of the title held.

“Only if she wishes and only in the mouth.” Sigorn let his hand slip down her back to grip her ass, letting a finger slip into the crease.

Sigorn refused to force the little southerner into something she didn’t want, rape was distasteful to him. The Free Folk were guests of Durins MC this weekend, having travelled a long way to establish relations. Forcing a local woman would be very insulting to the host club when there were too many here willing to do whatever. Sex was pleasure, something to be enjoyed. It was the prevailing thought that circulated through Free Folk, strenuously enforced. If sex was available, it was never without consent.

Normally, he had no issue with a menage or groups. He and Thrush had fucked the same women on multiple occasions, wringing orgasm after orgasm from the female between them. But just because Alys might want it tonight, didn’t mean that Sigorn would be ok with watching his friends cock in her pussy or ass. He was enjoying the little southerner and her responses to his touch.

“Alys, would you like to suckle him?” Sigorn asked, it never occurred that he demand even for a friend. Alys gasped under him shaking a little but it could have been the fact that he was stroking her asshole.

“I ..I..oh” She moved her hips against his hand, making him smile. It seems the idea of a little anal didn’t bother her too much.

“It is your choice, little southerner. He will leave if I say, but he will not enter you. That is my pleasure alone.” To bring his point home, Sigorn pressed a finger inside her anus, using the copious dew that dripped from her to ease his way.

Alys gasped, wiggling her hips as he continued his ministrations at her back entrance. She had not said no, nor did she look in pain. Some women liked pain during sex but Sigorn has not time for that. A woman could bring her own clothespins to their romps but he wasn’t going to break his stride to purposely inflict pain. Fuck, he thought, she was beyond hot to the shady side of scalding but so very tight back there. He knew he would never last once he got his cock inside but it would be a short memorable ride.

“Alys?” Sigorn rolled her on her back, his fingers still at her ass.

“Yes! I want to suck him while you fuck me!” The gasping woman cried.

Sigorn withdrew for a minute, then pressed two fingers inside her ass.   He nodded to Thrash, who walked to the other side of the tent to undress but also clean himself. It would mean a beating if a subordinate dared to give a dirty cock to his woman. _His woman?_

“I want to fuck more than your pussy, sweetness.” He told her between licks to her nipples. Thrush was a tit man, would never be able to leave them alone. The VP needed to know he came second here.

“I don’t care! Fuck my ass too!” She moaned, an involuntary sound of yearning as she screwed herself on his hand.

Slowly, Sigorn slid his free hand down her belly down between her thighs to rub her tender flesh. She might be sore but Alys was also needy. Her pussy wept, when he grazed her clit softly, her body bucked at him. She was a flame, heated and alive, waiting to burn him until there was nothing left but ash. So responsive to everything he had done, he could bring her to climax again and again. Sigorn wanted more than just a fiery night with her but that would be a discussion for the morning sun.

Thrush handed him a bottle of lube as he returned, naked. He was as lean as Sigorn but with long dark brown hair that curled about his shoulders. Thrush lay down by her head, reaching for her nipples before leaning over to kiss her. He cradled her breasts in his hands, thumbing her swollen tips. The double stimuli had Alys writhing, if anything her pussy was wetter, cream coating the swollen lips.

Putting the lube to the side for it would be needed soon, Sigorn continued to skewer her with his fingers. Her hips rose with each thrust as she kissed his VP, her hands flailing at her pleasure. Thrush made a gasping noise as she finally got a hand around his dick, sliding his foreskin up and down the shaft. Sigorn became more aroused watching her as a deep flush crept down her chest. Normally if he didn’t want to share his woman, he didn’t. Tonight was different though because he wanted Alys to feel every blissful sensation she could, nothing more.

Thrush looked at him, the pinched expression tightening down his face. His cock was hard, so hard and wanted her to blow him, but again he knew to wait.

“Alys, I am turning you now.” He withdrew his fingers to a loud pop as he rolled her to her knees, pushing aside the blankets.

She went without complaint, immediately spreading her legs with her ass in the air. Ready for him. Alys lowered her shoulders so that she could lick Thrush’s balls, wringing moans from his friend as he threaded his hands in her hair. Alys licked the underside of shaft as Sigorn watched, knowing he would feel that mouth on his cock too before they were done this weekend. The little tongue flicked the head, laving the sensitive underside once more before scraping the head with her teeth. Thrush’s hips jolted, making him whimper.

“Alys, I thought you looked beautiful before. Watching you now, I find you stunning.” Sigorn’s blunt nails scratched down her back, leaving white lines on her pale flesh. “Later, you will suck my cock then swallow my cum, but you will not swallow his.”

She nodded as she sucked the cock in her mouth deep, but wiggled her ass at him in invitation. Thrush nodded too as he gasped to show he understood. Sigorn winked to his friend as he grabbed the lube beside him and another condom. Rolling the latex down his hardness, he squirted lube on himself then a liberal amount across her rosette, making her clinch at the cold. With his right hand, he lined up his cock with the little red pucker before him. The lube would help as he gently pushed in until the head began to breach the muscle.

“Relax.” Sigorn rubbed her lower back as she gasped around Thrush’s cock. “Arch up for me.”

He ran his hand across her back, caressing as he went, trying to gentle her. Alys submitted, raising up so that he could focus on sinking into her body. It was the most amazing site to see her body accept his flesh as he pressed forward. Her muscles were tight all the way up her back. To entice her, Sigorn brushed fingertips across her clit to take her mind off the penetration.

Her ass was a burning vice, clamping down on him with that same molten heat. With a firm grip on her wiggling hips, Sigorn slowly fucked her ass. Alys began to moan, gulping Thrush’s cock as she gripped his legs in turn. A feral smile stretched his face as she screeched around Thrush’s member. Sigorn picked up the pace, plunging and withdrawing at a faster rate. He didn’t want to hurt her, gods no! But she was so perfect. Tight. Silken. He let go of her hips to drape himself forward, one hand tugging her nipples as the other circled to her rock hard clit.

The cock slipped from her mouth long enough to look back at him and beg. “Harder, please gods, harder.” She swallowed Thrush once more, pumping up and down the shaft quickly.

“Oh gods, man, she is using her teeth. I can’t last.” Thrush leaned backwards, pumping his hips to Alys’ rhythm.

Fire ate at him, dancing up his cock. His balls stopped smacking her folds as his fingers tracing her clit, drawing away and up to his body as he prepared to cum. The grunts and groans in the room were driving him down to the abyss faster than he wanted. Knowing he was seconds away, Sigorn released her breasts to pinch her clit in time to his thrusts. Alys stiffened immediately, began bucking her hips as her pleasure rippled down her body like a wave. Her rectum grabbed ahold him, harder than he expected but drowned him too.

“Cum for me, sweetness.” Warm jets of cum flooded the condom as she came apart under him. Sigorn fucked her harder, the bliss making his hands shake like an addict.

Thrush pulled away, jacking off as long ropes of cum geysered out the end of cock to splash on his belly. Sigorn privately approved, glad that his VP had remembered. His woman wouldn’t swallow anyone’s cum but his. Alys lay with her face to one side, panting hard but with a satisfied smile on her face. Sigorn disposed of the condom wrapping his arms around her waist to curl up on their sides.

Thrush coughed lightly as he stood, lurching to the other side of the tent. Sigorn closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair until a stamp too close to his ear startled him. Thrush with a somewhat sleepy expression, shook the box of baby wipes at him for a quick clean up. Taking the wipes with a sigh so his friend could go pass out, Sigorn cleaned first Alys then himself. She barely moved, until he reached her ass to which she shied away.

Using another wipe, he picked up the used condoms and wipes to toss them in a bag to one side. The trash would be thrown away tomorrow. Flipping the cover over them both, Sigorn pulled her close to him, feeling the knee high hose against his legs. He had forgotten to remove them earlier, now it just amused him.

The dreams that came for him were of fire, snow and a woman with long black hair at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this, but I do so love to play with the characters.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
